Lunar
by pink-heronsGAA
Summary: Previously called The Prince and Mikan's Diary. This would be a little bit different than the original -only a little bit. So, join Mikan once again as she rediscover her true self; romance, friendship & family eclipsed by deceit, tragedy, hurt and lies
1. ME

Yah! I'm back! Sorry, just got stuck in reading other's fictions.

But hey, hey, don't get me wrong! I have edited this story and yes, I know my grammar sucks at first. Anyway, there'll be a few changes like the names and all in the story but all in all, the storyline's the same. I have changed my way of writing too to those who noticed. And I'll be putting more details in battle scenes. Still, my grammar might still suck.

Formerly called The Prince and Mikan's Diary; Reasons why it's called Lunar shall be explained as you further read on with this story.

Personal thanks to serpentine's fang.

Please help yourself with this.

* * *

_Rubber Duckling Entertainment presents_

**LUNAR**

**-**My Entry (M.E)**-**

**

* * *

**

.

I never knew life being a princess could be that hard. You'd have to suffer the burden of running your own country. You'd have to bear the pain of your past where some people don't respect you and treat you badly. There'd be secrets and disloyalty hidden somewhere from you. There'd be people who'd give their best to destroy your life. I see that the thought of having tremendous powers could be deceiving sometimes. But, to think of it, what use would it bring when all of those are just lies? When all of those is just a medium to bring something evil… or could be a root or a spark of someone's jealousy and greed to take over?

"Ha-ha! Take that! Go Demi!" I yelled, roughly banging the remote I had in hand.

So... did I go way too emotional? Sorry, just can't help myself.

Anyway, if you're curious who the heck am I. Well, I'm the only princess of the Anjo household that's who. And just recently, I've been dramatizing myself over a movie I am currently watching. Yup! Princess Protection Program.

So let's leave the movie hanging and start with the proper introduction, shall we?

The name's Anjo Mikan. And yes, don't get me started by asking "why's my family name like that?" Because, seriously, I don't even know it myself. Seriously, I don't. All I know is that after I woke up in a hospital, there was this blond man announcing himself as my future stepdad. I've got to admit that, hey, it kind of sounds stupid but it's the truth. I thought it was just a joke to cheer up a lonely patient like me. Only to find out he was bloody serious.

Weeks after I got discharged from the hospital, that same blond man I later found out to be Anjo Narumi decided to marry my mom, Azumi Yuka. Thus, the reason why I'm now called Anjo Mikan instead of Azumi Mikan.

On the day of their wedding, however, I finally got the courage to go up to my mom and ask her the question I've been keeping to myself for a while now –the question regarding why I never saw my dad. Well, after all, who wouldn't be curious when every child you see on the street have both male and female adults beside them? So, thinking I only got a female guardian, where's the male? Narumi is definitely an exception.

I was left staring in space, using my epic fail puppy dog pout when my mom… never answered.

And up until now, the reason behind why I never knew nor remembered my real father was unknown. It was kept hidden from me. At first, yes, it got me suspicious. I even tried googling my name, hoping to find some lead. Yet… still nothing. The only result was this Wikipedia page about an anime with the same name as I do. So, in the end, I finally gave up. Superman's probably like one of those fathers who abandoned their family just to go with someone else. And I blamed him for that. Superman's irresponsible and uncaring and may he be cursed.

So, you could actually say that I'm the princess who knew not of the king, her real father.

Anyhow, I am a fresh graduate of Shogakko Elementary School. After graduation is the time when the real twist of my life started, the time when I'll begin narrating to you this story –my story.

One lazy Monday, I personally got some mail with this weird envelope that could speak. Yes, it's like one of those mails Harry Potter has. And it gave me a heart attack –literally!

**-+LunaR+-**

.

The moment I woke up from my shock, that same letter was still suspended in mid-air. Only that this time, it seems as if the letter was asleep. Mom and Narumi were already there to guide and help me too, urging me to go on. With trembling fingers, I poke the white envelope that has a very big mouth. Soon, it began to stir.

"Anjo Mikan!" it screamed. I backed away –mortified!

"We are pleased to inform you that you will be attending Alice Academy in the next 2,678,400 seconds. So, we advise you to pack your bags and prepare yourself as early as now. That's all and good day," it said before the mouth finally disappears, crumpled itself before falling on the very ground.

I was still clutching my heart even minutes after it disappeared.

Well, who could've thought magic could exist in this very real world. It's just that, my bad, that letter didn't come from Hogwarts School of Wizardry. If it would, I would've been transformed into a very hyper mode girl, enthusiastically getting herself ready to go. One bag wouldn't even be enough to put all my Harry Potter collectibles just so Daniel Radcliffe could sign all of it the moment I entered school. I would, then, be dramatically transformed into this stupid fan mode style. Oh well, too bad though it wasn't. So Mikan's stupid fan mode style didn't happen.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Yuka, my mom said as she offered me a glass of water while Narumi just rubbed my back, trying his best to comfort me at the same time.

"Yes," I finally answered, breaking my idiotic eye-as-wide-as-saucers kind of face.

The moment I finished the whole content, I hand back the glass and went back to staring.

Yeah, sure thing, yes –I know magic exist in this world. Okay, crush that. It would make me a liar by previously stating I didn't know magic existed. I didn't know magic existed but I do know powers-without-the-wand-thing do. And I kind of have that slightest idea what that power meant. Okay, to be straight with y'all. I am a magician. Well, magician's probably not the right term. Take two, I am an Alice. Yes, that's it. I have this so-called Alice, the Alice of Nullification and Psychokinesis. To elaborate further, Nullification is this some sort of a barrier power, you know –like a shield while Psychokinesis' the power where you'd control something using your mind. I know right, it's cool.

Mom said I probably inherited this ability from my dad. And here goes his unknown name again. But, hey, this is undoubtedly the only thing I could thank him for –for probably being like Superman; thus, letting me inherit his powers. And yeah, this is the reason why I termed my father Superman ever since then. So, don't be confused why I claimed Superman as my father earlier. It's just an alias to a person I never knew. Anyway, enough talks about that douche for now.

Mom, on the other hand, told me she never had a power. I doubt it. And so, I kept on bugging her. But she kept on saying 'I don't have one, really.' Later on, Narumi joined her. Two versus one couldn't make up a fair fight so I finally gave up.

**-+LunaR+-**

.

~**A MONTH AFTER**~

The awaited day finally came!

I was spacing out in our living room, trying to satisfy and familiarize myself once more with the house I had come to love. I was comfortably positioned in our magenta-colored sofa, hugging my favorite stuffed toy like a little girl. It was a teddy bear named Mr. Bear –a teddy bear mom and Narumi gave me the moment I woke up from the hospital four years back. By the way, I'm still thirteen years old –to those who are curious.

As I was saying, today's the day I'm going to leave this house. It may sound quite sad but hey, I know I can do it. I'll just have to. Who knows what extraordinary things might happen to me in that school known as Alice Academy. Sure thing my mom had already told me that I'd meet a lot of people there, people like me. So there'd be no way I'd say to myself I don't fit in there. It's just that these butterflies in my stomach won't scurry away. I know this is normal –that's what people usually feel in their first day of school, right? But, gah! There's still this doubt in me that there'd be something bad about to come. I just don't know what it is.

"Mikan, you coming?" my mom suddenly asked, breaking my train of thoughts.

She said she's going to bring me to school, just to make sure I'd be fine in my new home. Narumi would be coming along too. The only reason why I spaced out moments ago is because I finished preparing earlier than them. So, I got nothing left to do but space out. You get what I mean.

"Yeah, sure," I said before standing up, clutching Mr. Bear tighter.

And the next thing I knew, I was already seated in our blue Mustang, heading to the institution of gifted kids known as Alice Academy.

Please do wish me luck. Remember the butterflies? Yeah, they're getting heavier now. And I definitely needed your help.

.

Sincerely,

-Anjo, Mikan.

* * *

Okay, this may sound a tad bit humorous in the first part but hold on to your seats 'cause I'm just starting. Rubber Duckling Entertainment may seem like a joke because it is both a joke and not. I got my inspiration to write again while looking at the rubber ducky I once had when I was young. Found it in the deepest part of my cabinet.

To those who noticed: Yeah, there were changes. Mikan and Hotaru didn't know each other yet unlike the first draft. And there'll be more changes since I kind of found my first draft weird with all the diary-related stuffs. My Entry meant M.E. or Mikan's Entry to Alice Academy.

**_Keep your reviews going please._**

I am just restarting with this thing.


	2. Goodbyes

To those who are curious about its genre, that would be family, friendship, hurt/comfort, tragedy, suspense, mystery, romance and slight bit fantasy. Sorry but humor's not included. Really

The reason why I republish this is because I don't want to start a new story since it'll just be almost the same as its previous version anyway. I also felt bad if I'd delete TPAMD just to give way for Lunar. And I sure do can't wait for poll replies especially now that my inspiration's eating me up.

Before I forget, hi to all my kapwa filipinos and happy summer!

_Anyway, I want to thank you all for the new adds and the review. It was already enough to keep me going._ If there are no other notes written on the chapter, then this chapter will be in Mikan's own point of view.

Chapter two is ready.

* * *

_Rubber Duckling Entertainment presents_

**LUNAR**

-Goodbyes-

* * *

(Normal Point of View)

.

The ride going to Alice Academy sure do ate up a full span of two hours. From the long ride, Mikan couldn't help but lay uncomfortably in her seat. As she looked past the opaque windows, she unknowingly played with her fingers just to pass the boredom, just to lessen the nervousness she felt within her; thus, leaving her oblivious to the conflicting auras emitted by no other than her mom and her stepdad, Narumi.

The uneasy comfort Mikan felt inside did not come to pass Azumi Yuka unknowingly. From there, the guilt feeling she had once felt for her daughter resurfaced once again. Sure thing, yes, Yuka have to admit that she doesn't want Mikan be separated from her. Well, what kind of mother would want to get separated from her own child? Once Mikan enters Alice Academy, there'd be no turning back. She knew that. Oh the hell, she does. Mikan would be separated from her for six full years, including summer and even winter vacations.

And she doesn't want that. It gives her doubts.

Besides the fact that Mikan is special, special in a way that ordinary or even Alice people couldn't understand, it seems as if Yuka wants to hide something from Mikan too –something that she doesn't want her to know, let alone show.

"Mikan will be fine. I'll protect her no matter what," Narumi whispered to her, letting go of one hand just to make sure Yuka would stop worrying.

Before it would be forgotten, Anjo Narumi is a former teacher of Alice Academy. He is a teacher who had previously filed years of absence. But, right now, he is coming back, coming back for one purpose and one purpose only –to protect his stepdaughter, Mikan. From what? He honestly doesn't know. It is actually his job as a payment for forcing Yuka to agree with his plans. His plans? He also doesn't know too. For now, all he knew is that his sole agendum is to protect her –nothing more but to protect her and give her his life. He had his word for that. As an expense for Yuka, _his queen_.

Yes, for the past few days, Narumi and Yuka had gotten up into a big fight. You probably had the slightest idea why, right? Or does it really have to be stated?

Well, Narumi believed that Mikan needs to be sent in Alice Academy. Though he knew what could be the probable consequences of this rash action but he knew too well too that Mikan should have to. For the sake of everything they had worked hard for, she should. Thus, the reason why he also reclaimed his title being a teacher back in the Academy. For Mikan's stay be safe, reassure Yuka, at the same time, acts as a spy. Spy to whom? He also honestly doesn't know.

But prior to what Yuka believes, there is actually no need for Mikan to go. Her precious child going to Alice Academy would just be another term for suicide. Though she also knew that they have a few people with them there but she just can't take the risk. Afraid? Probably.

This dispute going on between them was still left unresolved even until now. That's why Yuka couldn't help but blame herself as to why she had given herself up to Narumi's will. Well, she cursed herself why she wasn't able to give a better retort onto what he had said; the thing he said that made her finally shut her mouth.

"They need you and you've got to go. Whether you like it or not, they have sensed her."

**-+LunaR+-**

.

As the blue Mustang finally entered the big bronze gates where clear wordings of Alice Academy was inscribed in a silver tablet, Mikan could no longer be seen fidgeting with her fingers. Instead, she could already be seen wiping her sweaty hands onto her jeans all over again. She knew school won't start until tomorrow but who wouldn't be nervous when you're entering as a newbie on a school you knew not of?

"Mikan, you okay?" her stepdad finally spoke, referring to the brunette seated at the back.

"Yes," she answered. No time to back out now. She'd have no other means of surviving this whole new path laid ahead of her but to put up the façade she used back in elementary once again.

But of course, she knew that elementary would somehow be quite a little bit different than high school. After all, high school is where we all got our first –that's already a saying frequently used by a teenager like her. Especially in this institution where everybody's not just the usual normal and ordinary people she sees in the street, she hinted the obviousness that high school would definitely be the time when she'll get her firsts. There could be people here more evil and more powerful than her. So, it is of utmost importance that she stays vigilant to her surroundings –that was also another thing Yuka kept on reminding her about days ago.

"Name?" one of the security guards asked as he went out of his post to go check who the new intruder might be.

"Gay Sea," Narumi replied, totally making Mikan confused. On the other hand, Mikan also didn't fail to notice how her mom covered her mouth, trying her best to stifle her own laugh. Thus, this action made her more confused.

"Gay sea, is that you?" the fat guard confronted, coming closer.

For some reasons, what Narumi had said actually doesn't sound quite new for the guard. And when he peered past the glass, "gay sea, it really is you!" he squealed in delight. _O-kay, what was that? _Mikan thought.

Just then, that same fat guard gave the signal to another companion of his to open the door for them to pass.

Then, he just stood there by the side with his hands entwined right behind him –his face having that idiotic smile, like a lost puppy who finally found its parents.

The moment the Mustang came closer; Narumi lowered down the car window before pulling off a smirk.

"It sure is me, black butt!" the blond teacher replied.

"Nani –get back here, Anjo Narumi!" he yelled. Sadly, Narumi had already stepped onto the gas pedal and drove further away.

"I'll get you later, you gay!"

"Adieu!" Narumi just waved, sticking one hand out of the car's window.

Yuka couldn't stop laughing.

When they were like a distance away, the unconscious Mikan couldn't help but look back and see everything fade to the far horizon. Then, their laugh made her turn back to them again.

"Ne, why are you laughing?" Mikan asked, her gaze switching to and fro her mom and stepdad.

"Who was he?"

"He was the school's guard ever since I entered here because of his strong ability to detect lies, sense trouble and remember even the tiniest detail that happened way back in the past. I used to kid around with him back then. You know, be like this mysterious, rebellious kid trying to sneak out of the campus once in a while. God, I missed those times," her stepdad narrated as they did a curve. For a brief moment, Mikan looked at the surroundings to see buildings. Well, surprisingly though, it did not give her even the slightest amazement.

"Oh. Oh wait, you once studied here?"

"U-huh. Now a teacher in fact." Why does it seem as if that news didn't quite surprise her too? Well, Mikan doesn't know it herself also. It just doesn't shock her. Does it have to be answered?

"I see. But I still couldn't find the reason why'd you both laughed," she answered as she neared them –put her head on the space between the driver and passenger's seat.

"His name was Kuroi Oshiri."

There and then did Mikan finally found the resemblance and laughed –hard along with Yuka and Narumi.

Do you want to know the real reason behind why they'd laughed? It isn't that funny but the reason why they'd laugh is because of their name's similarity to that of the nicknames they kept on calling each other. Well, it's because Kuroi means black and Oshiri, as his name, means butt. Thus, the reason why Narumi called him 'black butt.' Narumi, on the other hand, could mean the roar of the sea or another word something related to girls in Japanese. Thus, the reason why Kuroi –err, Oshiri –err, the school's fat guard called him 'Gay Sea.'

**-+LunaR+-**

.

"Sure you'd be fine here, sweetie?" Yuka asked Mikan for the hundredth time. They had finally reached the Alice Academy Girl's Residence Halls after spending another good thirty-minute ride; and were already standing right outside of it, in between their parked Mustang and the white edifice. Some of Mikan's things were already carried inside. Only her pack was left behind, which was currently held by her mom in her hands, as if not wanting to let it go.

"Mom, I'm sure that if you'd ask me that same question again –I'd finally get nervous," she answered as she grabbed away from Yuka's grasp the pack which contained most of the important things.

"Okay, I do hope you have fun. And oh, before I forget," her mom started as she reached out something behind her neck. There and then, Mikan found herself staring at the pendant of her mom's necklace –the necklace she came to notice as the only accessory her mom wears every day with no fail.

"Here," her mom continued as she placed it in Mikan's hands for her to have a better look at it. Sure thing, the necklace all in all was just plain. The chain was in gold and the pendant wasn't that extraordinary too. It was just a not too flat crescent-shaped blue moon with weird markings, symbols and designs in it. Though it just looked simple but Mikan do indeed liked it. It's simple but elegant and sassy at the same time. But she knew she couldn't take it.

"Mom, this is-"

"It's yours now," she said as she took back the necklace and went right behind Mikan. Slowly, she shoves Mikan's brunette hair away before putting it on her and closing its locks.

And as she did so, "Naru-," Mikan gasped.

Narumi was just standing right next to her –admiring the mother-daughter scene from his own angle. But the moment Yuka had placed the necklace around Mikan's neck; Mikan could've sworn she saw something lit up right in her stepdad's fingers –something in a shade of blue. She knew the light was there but the moment she blinked her eyes, it was gone. Just then, someone's phone rang.

"And I guess it's mine," Narumi uttered before pulling out his phone from his pockets –blinking in a shade of blue. _I guess it's just his phone after all._

The moment he finished his call, "what was that sweetie?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered before facing back her mom.

"Mom, you sure about this?"

"Yes, dear," Yuka answered as she held on to the pendant, "and mommy had a request for you in return of this gift. Could you… keep it safe and secured, hidden near your _heart?_" she added as she slipped the pendant right beneath Mikan's shirt.

"Sure thing," Mikan replied.

"That's my girl."

The moment Yuka had made sure Mikan would be safe; she kissed Mikan's head both as a sign of her luck and a departing gesture. With a small sad smile, she finally backed away –back towards their blue Mustang once again. Narumi bid his farewell too, said he won't be seeing her for a while since he still have to take care of her entry after he'd send Yuka back.

Mikan just nod and waved her hand as the Mustang finally sped away.

_This won't be goodbyes._

.

* * *

The next few chapters would be all about his challenge. Who's challenge? I don't know. Find it out for yourself. And I'm planning to put a wee bit of action on the first part as a teaser. And the epic fail scene will be coming soon too.

_**If you want updates, keep your reviews or adds going please.**_


	3. Gossips

First, thank you for the new adds and review! I appreciate it.

I had reviewed the whole plot once again and I see that there was a slightly big change –like the medium used and all. Characters would also be in a slight bit OOC here.

To TPAMD readers, sorry for the change and I hope I did not disappoint you by changing it to Lunar. But if you want the original one, please PM me so that I can fix all these problems I had created as early as possible.

Chapter three is here AS WELL AS THE EPIC FAIL SCENE.

* * *

_Rubber Duckling Entertainment presents_

**LUNAR**

-Gossips-

* * *

This is already a time skip. After Mikan had placed her things on the dorm's waiting area, she decided to grab her dinner first before entering. And so the story continues…

(Anjo Mikan's Point of View)

.

The moment I reach the front steps of my new room's door, these butterflies had gotten heavier. Our dorm manager, Hayate had offered to help me meet and greet my new roommates but I declined. I said I could handle it from here. Well, that was a lie. But I have to. I couldn't afford to abuse the kindness he's offering. Helping me carry my things up to this point was already enough.

I know my bags are heavy –because of the fact that my mom would be restless thinking that I haven't got all the things I needed. So, she was the one who packed my things. Thus explains the reason why Hayate had the trouble carrying my bags a while ago. And it made me feel bad –really, really bad; especially after knowing that my room was located on the third floor.

As I look at the wooden door in front of me again, I sighed. Well, it would be now or never, wouldn't it? I also wouldn't want to stay out all night. It's absurdity! Insane –especially after hearing the news that there'd be a storm coming tonight. I wouldn't want to freeze myself outside.

_Come on, Mikan! You can do this! _I tried to encourage myself.

_You had the guts to fight back three thugs on the street but a simple "hello, I'm Anjo Mikan," you couldn't do it? What kind of person are you?_

Well, that question probably answers my previous question. What kind of person am I? That is if you could still call me a person.

_You really aren't a person! _My stupid sanity talks to me again. Right! Can it at least shut up? I'm having trouble formulating what I should say in front of my dorm mates and all it does is to add the tension already building up inside of me.

_Ha-ha! You're fault! I won't shut up unless you knock on the door!_

Okay, whatever, fine! I guess I'll be left with no choice but to knock and enter in the end anyway.

**-+LunaR+-**

.

Heaving another deep insightful sigh, I took one last glance left and right before focusing my sight up front. The peacefulness of the place sure does get me suspicious but hey, probably they're just busy inside their own rooms –doing their own set of businesses. Now, it made me more curious. What could they be doing inside their own rooms? Could they be planning their first step in taking world domination? Jesus Christ, I hope not!

_Stop buying time and knock on the door already!_

Fine, fine! Another round of breathing exercises, I finally raised my hand to knock on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! The door goes.

Though how hard I tried to make the knocking sound less obvious, the silence of the whole area make it seem like a giant's voice echoing down to Earth. I bit my lower lip. I always do that when I'm nervous.

After minutes of staying out with no answer, I was about to lose my patient and finally decided to twist the knob open. Well, that was until, the door beat me to it. Then, out came a girl with pink curly hair.

"Ah –hi?" I said, my eyes turning as wide as plates. Wow, I felt stupid.

"Oh hi!" she replied, quite exaggerated.

"You must be Anjo Mikan?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, come in please!" she offered as she opened the door of the –our room wider.

I was thankful for it as I slowly kicked my bags inside and close the door.

Sure, the room was fine. It was actually big enough for I don't know how many people. There was a small library and a small kitchen –not to mention a personal bathroom! It was kind of even astonishing when outside, it looks as if it's small. But inside? Wow!

"Hello!" another girly voice suddenly spoke, breaking my bubble of thoughts.

I look left and right, trying to see the person but I could not.

"Ah, where are you?" I finally asked.

"Up here," she answered.

Indeed, I looked up. And sure thing, she was lying prostrate in her own bed located on the top bunk of a double-sized. She had long midnight blue hair. She was wearing her blue pajamas that matched her hair, her eyes and her sheets. O-kay! Too much for being a blue addict?

"Hi, my name's Ogasawara Nonoko. That pink-haired girl is Anna by the way. I'm guessing you're Mikan?" she introduced as she got up and went down her bed before offering a handshake.

"Yup!" I said as I received her friendly gesture. Anna did the same thing too. Wait, am I this old? Handshakes are a wee bit too formal, right?

"So, where's my bed?" I added, ignoring the recent thought.

Then, the two both pointed onto the top bunk of another double-sized bed. I nodded as a thank you.

"In terms of your cabinet, Mi-chan, you could just put it there in the corner with the buttons. Press the green one and yeah, you'll see what will happen next," Nonoko instructed.

I just bob my head again and again as I tried to follow her instructions. I search for the corner with the buttons. Found it by one of the corners as she said. Went near it while kicking my things and pressed the only green button among the other three red buttons. The walls and the floor then suddenly start to rearrange themselves, forming a big cabinet without even forgetting to swallow my things whole.

_Wow! _I could only say.

I was still in this idiotic stance when I turn back to their direction.

"Don't worry about your things, Mi-chan! The cabinet will be the one to rearrange all of them inside itself. Red button means it's already used while green means it's still available to be used," Anna offered to explain.

I just nod _again. _And when I look back, the cabinet was already gone and the previously green button I clicked already turned red.

Cool!

.

"Oh yeah, and you need to avoid the Invincibles," Anna warned.

The three of us were already in our respective beds, laughing over random things about Alice Academy when Anna suddenly gave that warning. Of course, being the observant girl and all, Nonoko's sudden nervousness didn't escape my watchful eyes.

"Why? What about them?" I asked, curious, as I flipped sideward to look at them.

"You know they shouldn't be spoken about, Anna-chan. Who knows that we've been taped already and god knows what might happen to us tomorrow," Nonoko answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Why? Are they that powerful? Besides, what's wrong with asking? I'm a new student here. You can probably take that as an excuse for talking about them behind their backs, right?" I uttered, urging them to go on.

"Well, I don't know," Nonoko said hesitantly.

After minutes of brief silence, Anna finally took the first step to open her mouth.

"You see, the Invincibles are like the king and queen here. They're comprised of two guys and one girl. The three of them all went to class 2-B, which means we as well as you'd be classmates with them. In terms of power, oh yes, you could say they are. Even seniors feared them. If it weren't for their drop-dead gorgeousness, people would be fleeing from them," Anna stated beneath my bed. Even though I wasn't able to see her expression but I could sense she was afraid and all –especially after hearing her sigh.

"Oh," I could only say.

"By the way, what's your alice Mikan? Mine's chemistry while Anna's culinary. We could make anything possible using chemicals and spices respectively," Nonoko said, trying her best to change the topic.

I was about to answer and tell them mine when loud thunders suddenly reverberated across the room.

"I guess the storm's starting," Anna stated.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So, I guess it's good night then," Nonoko continued.

"I guess so too," I answered while yawning. Well, I guess it's finally time for bed.

And as I submit myself to darkness, "good night," I told them… totally forgetting to ask what I had wanted to ask before –_where and who's our other roommate?_

**-+LunaR+-**

.

The next day, everything went completely normal. Like they said, when I clicked the red button once again, my things were already arranged inside once the cabinet opened itself for the second time. There was a slight change though. At the bottom compartment was a checkered blue skirt and black long-sleeved leather blouse I remembered I never had. There was also a new set of well-polished black shoes and white socks as well as a blue ribbon.

Then suddenly, Anna came out of the bathroom.

"Oh Mikan, if you're wondering –there'd be set of new clothes at the bottom compartment of your cabinet. Wear them. They're your uniform," she said.

"Okay," I replied.

.

After we three took our breakfast and all, it was already time to go to our room. As I walk along the quiet hallways, I couldn't help but notice the stares people are giving me. Sure thing, it was weird. Hell, it was freaking me out! It also got me conscious in a way. After all, who wouldn't when you see people staring at you, giving you weird glances before whispering to other people they're with?

"Don't mind them, Mi-chan! Word about a new student had finally probably spread throughout the campus," Anna tried to comfort me.

Great! Just the comforting I need, thank you very much. It didn't help me at all might I add. But of course, I never said it verbally. I just kept quiet while walking. Gossips sure do spread like wild fire, huh?

When we had finally reach the room with the sign 'Class 2-B,' I was about to enter when a glasses-wearing man with long brown hair tap my shoulder and told me not to go further. Getting what he meant, I followed his orders and remained outside while both Anna and Nonoko left me to come in.

"Good morning class," he uttered as he too marched inside.

"Fukutan-sensei, is it true we'll be having a new classmate?" one of the students asked.

"Er, yeah," he answered. "So, let's all welcome her."

I took that as my cue and slowly step forward when one unknown person pass by and intentionally hit me on the shoulder, making me fall flat on the very ground. What next? Well, I heard people laughing. Of course, who wouldn't?

But thank God Anna and Nonoko then came to aid me. I owe them a thank you for that.

Slowly, I stood up to face my hitter. He was wearing the boy's-type uniform so I conclude it was a he. He had raven hair and was slightly taller than me. I felt annoyed when he didn't even bother turning back to say his sorry. Well, I waited but he never did.

"Hey, you!" I yelled.

Slowly, he turned around –revealing the most tantalizing crimson eyes I had ever seen. He didn't say anything more though. He was too full of himself, based on my observations, to just pull off the most annoying smirk while raising his brow.

"You have quite the courage girl," he said.

I noticed everyone was already sweating hard now. What? They probably think I'd start up a fight and he'd beat me to it? Yeah right. Start a fight? Maybe. But him beating me? I couldn't imagine.

"And you have quite the ego to make yourself look as if you're this almighty when in fact, you aren't," I fought back. Well, blame my mouth for that.

"You really are challenging me, huh?" he uttered as I saw him lit up a fire in his hands.

So, fire is his alice? It wasn't scary, honestly… if only he'd know what's mine.

"Look, I know people like you. People like you who are so full of themselves and think they own this world. People like you who want other people to chase after them and act as their slaves. But to tell you honestly, whatever or whoever you are, I am not one of those 99% who'd easily fall head over heels for a person like you and chase you wherever you go. I may be idiotic at times but I'm not dumb!" I said as I raise my hand and point my pointy finger towards his direction. In a blink of an eye, the small fire he lit in his hands immediately extinguished. That should teach him.

Suddenly, I heard people mutter their ohs and ahs but I could only care less.

Then, I saw him smirked again. Oh how I wish I could wipe it out of his face. If he weren't this hot –scratch that –I wouldn't have taken the time to hesitate and bring him down.

Gradually, he closed his eyes before placing those hands back in his pockets. His smirk never left his face though. _Stupid!_

"You sure are different," I heard him say.

"Why don't you just jump off the window and get lost?" he added, as if challenging me again.

"Glad to," I replied.

Does he really think I'd back out from a challenge, huh? Besides, it would be good somebody finally took the first step to offer me the freedom of rebelling. Now, it was my time to smirk as I went near the window, opened it and jump. It was a long way down to tell you the truth. I was in the fourth floor of a very big building, what can you say? But luckily, I was able to pull from it easily.

The moment my two feet landed on the cold ground, I could hear the commotion I started even from below. Without even looking, I could perfectly see them going near the windows to see if I survived or not. Anna's gasp. Nonoko's worried look. But I did not care and just walk further away.

_Tch! Too much for gossips!_

.

* * *

And the challenge will finally be on the next chap. The 'start of the storm' or simply 'storm' could mean literally or figuratively. If you have read TPAMD before, you'd know the meaning! ;)

Sorry, this chapter was kind of rush but I do hope you'd appreciate my efforts.

_**Keep your adds/reviews going please **_and I will try my best to work with the next chapter. Thank you.


End file.
